


Life is funny like that.

by Headinclouds



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more once I know what I am actually doing, Implied Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, Like they totally make out all the time, POV Petyr Baelish, POV Sansa Stark, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headinclouds/pseuds/Headinclouds
Summary: Little Petyr and Sansa snapshots until I can work on the bigger story at some point.For now enjoy these little moments.





	1. Just to be clear

**_I don't own anything or anyone, just having fun._ **

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea”. That’s good Sansa. Keep that train of thought, you can do this.

 

“I’m offering to drive you back to your place. Nothing more”, he offered his arms up in an innocent gesture.

 

Sansa scoffed and smirked back at him, “Fast car. Nice suit. Clearly not short of cash… and your older then me.” she said, taking a sip of her cocktail has if that explained everything.

 

He raised one eyebrow and frowned with his mouth, a gesture that he didn’t follow her thinking.

 

“You are exactly what my mother had in mind when she said don’t get in cars with strangers or boys”, Sansa pointed out before taking another sip. His smirk grew and he chuckled at that, “is that so?” he asked in a husky voice then gently approached her and took the cocktail glass out of her hand and placed it on the bar top behind her. The action causing his body to trap her against the bar with only the smallest of spaces between their bodies. The smooth gesture caused her to take a deep breath and she was annoyed out how amazing he smelt. Hints of a very nice cologne and a minty flavour she could taste in the air between them.

 

“Yes”, she rasped while locked in his grey-green gaze.

 

“You were on my yacht not 4 weeks ago, we’ve meet before remember ?”, he pointed out with a hint of amusement in his voice. He let his eyes roam down between their bodies in a heated look then gazed back at her blue eyes and she could hear his voice took an even more husky tone if possible. “And has you pointed out before, I am older then you so you’d be getting in the car with a man…I feel it’s important to be clear about that Ms Stark”.


	2. Gossip and Storms

Life is funny like that

An impromptu encounter and travel plans could change their lives forever.

 

Chapter 2

“Sure, they’ll talk. It’s all any of them ever do”, he pulled her closer to him, he couldn’t stand this distance any longer. The past few weeks made sense to him now and that little insistent and unsettling feeling in his chest and stomach was slowly dissolving.

 

“I just don’t care”, he was certain she didn’t care either but the difference was she had a family that would not accept this and things would definitely turn ugly. 

 

He twisted a red lock of loose curled hair and then reluctently let it fall again. He used his thumb to trace her jaw in hopes of encouraging her to look up so he could read her face but no such luck. With his hand now gently forcing her chin up so he could see her face. He couldn’t help but run his thumb gently over her lips before he tagged his eyes with hers.

 

While he would be glad to be able to have it all out in the open, it was still somewhat unsettling to leave their secret relationship ‘bubble’ and the safety that had afforded them. 

 

He felt her take a deep breathe and lightly bump her nose with his, a habit of hers he adored and lived for. 

 

“I know, I agree…I just…”, he could see her verbal struggle but knew her line of thinking.

 

“You just want to make everyone happy sweetling, I know”. He did understand that feeling in her, even if he was pragmatic. He also knew Sansa had come to rely (and at times loathe) on this very innate character of his to pull her out of such naive feelings that she was at times prone to and dreaded. Innocence and experience really did make for a nice balance at times he thought.

 

“I know I can’t do that”, she remarked before he could point it out so he kissed her lips instead. They lingered like that for awhile, trying to keep at bay the storm that had their names written all over it.


	3. Looking at him, looking at her.

Life is funny like that

An impromptu encounter and travel plans could change their lives forever. 

 

Chapter 3

 

Sansa Stark wasn’t looking for anyone or anything, she was done with all that. At least she thought she was…until she saw the way he was looking at her. 

He hadn’t once looked at Margaery or Roslin like that she was sure. She felt slightly guilty for feeling delighted about that. 

He was obviously older then her but it didn’t bother her as much as she thought it might. It was actually a self confidence boost, that an older, powerful and wealthy man was looking at her that way. Sansa felt that there was a lot more of that to come yet and her body heated at the thought.

When Margaery had first suggested the idea, she wasn’t so keen. However in a flurry of excitement and mixed drinks from a well stocked bar, new travel plans had been arranged. It would only be for a few days anyway has they made their way up the coast on the very lavish super yacht the ‘Mockingbird’.

(Three University girls, a loved up Lores and Renly, a Dornish Prince and Petyr Baelish on a pimped up superyacht - what could possibly go wrong?)

Check out some art work  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/headinclouds-universe


	4. The fingers.

“Like day and night”, mused Sansa out loud has she watched her children and sipped her late afternoon tea, warming her lips and hands. 

Despite the warmer weather this time of year, the early morning and late afternoons had that ever present sea breeze. Given her husbands distain for the cold it was hard to imagine him having been born and raised here, even if only for a short time.

Poppy and Lila reminded her of herself and Ayra at times. Only in look though, unlike the Stark sisters Poppy was a wonderful and caring big sister and little Lila followed Poppy like she hug the stars and moon, the sisters had much more in common then their little differences. 

Poppy was all light fair skin and red hair but she had Petyr’s darker eyes. Lila was all Petyr (and Petyr’s mother for that matter) in more ways then one but her eyes were Sansa’s for sure. The girls had similar personalities at this stage much like their older brothers but little differences were developing has they all grew into their own people.

A kiss to the top of her head made her smile stretch further and she turned her eyes off her children and to that of her husband. He looked relaxed and content already given they had only arrived early this morning. It often took him a few days away from work and the city to settle. It seemed to become easier for him each time they visited the Fingers and she suspected the children reminded him of happier times here.

“Are you coming too?” he asked her while he stole a sip of her tea and handed it back to her.

“I’ll watch this time”, she actually had a plan to take some lovely photos of them all walking up the hill together, unknown to them of course. Sometimes getting this lot all together for a photo could prove difficult and Petyr was no better. The sun was giving a lovely afternoon glow from across the sea and highlighting the hill that was their destination.

“Good luck rounding them up though, they have been like this for ages”, nodding with her head at the four of them. 

The Baelish tower estate and lands had come along way since her and Petyr had decided to renovate and make it a second home away from the city. The tower gave you lovely views from every place inside and outside, if often felt like it was the edge of the world here. A beautiful cliff face on the side of the tower kissed a sea of blue. All the other grounds surrounding the tower was fields and hills and her children’s favourite place. 

Poppy and Lila were collecting the wild flowers in the filed to take up the hill to visit grandma and grandpa Baelish’s resting places. Of course the children have never met them but it was a tradition that started the first time they had brought Patrick to the Fingers. When Edwin joined the family Sansa had referred to them has their grandparents when visiting the crosses so the boys had a better understanding.

While Poppy and Lila had already collected many a bunch, Patrick and Edwin kept taking them to feed the new baby goats in the fields. The girls had been upset at first but had found the goat sounds funny and cute. Now all four were stealing the flowers from each other and feeding the goats. Their laughter and delight at being followed by the little playful animals could be heard loud and clear across the fields. 

Petyr chuckled has he watched his children squeal, run and laugh. Their cheeks red from their antics and the sea breeze. He thought they had never looked more beautiful then they did right now, all four of them. He bent to kiss into the side of Sansa’s neck.

“I plan to keep them that way too. I want four very very tired children so I can ravish their beautiful mother tonight”, he spoke into her neck in between kisses. 

Sansa adored when he did that and felt herself warm up at the thought of his words. Kissing him on the lips she pushed him toward the children and he straighten and laughed at her while turning to walk away. Sansa reached out quickly to smack his butt and yelled out she would have dinner and baths ready for them as soon as they came back. He turned to walk backwards and smirked at her eagerness to have the children in bed too and she smirked back at him.

He turned just in-time to see Patrick and Poppy holding flowers out and trying to coax a goat who had decided that his lovely Lila’s dress looked tasty enough and Edwin had a hold of her arms trying to pull her away, all four laughing still and not successful. 

He swooped in and picked up the baby of the family and the goat let go. The older children collected their breaths and a few more wild flowers and started to head towards the two crosses on the hill. Petyr thought his children would already sleep well tonight but just incase he decided to start running up the hill with Lila in his hands and knew his eldest would notice with delight and start racing them up there too. 

Tonight would be a good night for sure.

 

* I don’t own any photos and happy to give credit if I knew who. This was written very quickly and without anyone to edit it. Writing isn’t my thing but I love these two soon much….and I was avoiding real work I needed to get done. So take this and enjoy if you will.

I’m sure I’ll read this later and cringe over all my errors, spelling and punctuation later, Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Look, writing isn't my thing. I was never the best at spelling, writing, grammar, editing etc...for some its a clear love, passion and art form. For me...I know its a problem and the only way I will improve is with more reading and writing. I don't have a beta, I tend to just write things in the moment and post to Tumblr on a whim. 
> 
> If you are after something of seriously high quality then you need to skip this and get stuck into some epic stories on here from so many amazing writers. We are truly lucky in the Petyr x Sansa world on here.
> 
> My goal is to write a lengthy story but for now I just have snapshots I work on.
> 
> Thanks for all the inspiration in this fandom! x


End file.
